Pelinal
Summary Pelinal or PELIN-EL (Meaning "Glorious Knight" or "Star-Made Knight") was a legendary hero of Early First Era Tamriel who, alongside the Demigod Morihaus, fought as the Champion of Queen Alessia on the Alessian Slave Rebellion which freed the Cyrodilic humans from the oppression of their Ayleid overlords and established the First Empire of Cyrodiil. A hero and saint to the humans he liberated and a scourge to the elves he slaughtered, Pelinal was revered and reviled throughout Tamriel in equal measure, and was known by a variety of titles and epithets, such as Pelinal Whitestrake, Pelinal the Bloody, Pelinal the Blamer, Pelinal in Triumph, Pelinal Insurgent, Pelinal the Third, and others. In truth, Pelinal was a a Padomaic Divine Spirit, more specifically a Shezarrine, a shattered aspect of the Missing God Lorkhan incarnate. Delivered from the heavens by the goddess Kyne in answer to the prayers of the slave Periff (Later Alessia), Pelinal's mortal form was an artificial construct powered by the Amulet of Kings imbued in its core, and arrayed in armor from the future blessed by the Eight Aedra. Despite his origins, Pelinal loathed such designations and brutally murdered those who called him divine - be them ally or not. Pelinal was famously mad and often psychotic, possibly as a result of his shattered soul and non-linear perception of time. For instance, it is recorded that Pelinal in battle once ate the neck-veins of his enemies and drank their blood while screaming incoherent praises to Reman, founder of the Second Empire in the Late First Era. Pelinal was ultimately slain during the final battle of the Alessian Rebellion at the White-Gold Tower, where after defeating the Ayleid Demigod Sorcerer-King, Umaril the Unfeathered, he fell from his wounds and had his body split into eight by the remaining Ayleid Kings. However, Pelinal's spirit lived on, and has been known to incarnate throughout the eras whenever worthy heroes gathered his relics and donned his holy armor. Pelinal's most recent incarnation occurred in the early Fourth Era, when the Champion of Cyrodill was able to find the Divine Crusader's lost and scattered relics, and become his living Embodiment in order to stop Umaril's rebirth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly far higher. 1-A with the Madness Name: Pelinal Whitestrake, PELIN-EL, The Star-Made Knight, Saint Pelinal, Pelinal the Bloody, Pelinal Insurgent, Pelinal the Blamer, Pelinal the Third Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Padomaic Spirit, Divine Artificial Construct Embedded with The Amulet of Kings, Swarmfoam War-Fractal, Divine Crusader; Aedra, Shezarrine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Power and Void Manipulation (Pelinal can enter a state of "Madness", where he exists independently from the Godhead itself and devours entire pieces of land and sections of time, erasing them from the very Dream of the Amaranth), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4, Type 10 with Madness. Is a Divine Construct created and blessed by the Divines, with his decapitated head having talked with Morihaus for hours before finally dying. Through Akatosh's Madness, Pelinal became independent from the Amaranth's Dream, isolating himself from the Dreamer and remaining in a state of nonexistence), Resurrection, Astral Projection (Appeared in spirit to both Alessia and the Champion of Cyrodiil), Weapon Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Capable of controlling insects such as moths, and smothering individuals with them), Acausality (Type 4 normally. Type 5 in his Madness; As a Shezarrine, Pelinal is fully unaffected by the effects of Dragon Breaks, existing normally even within severe ones such as the Middle Dawn. Capable of entering a state of "Madness" where he isolates himself from the Dream of the Godhead, becoming independent from it), Curse Manipulation and Resurrection Negation (Can recite plague spells which are capable of preventing resurrection through welkynd-magic), Energy Projection, Time Manipulation (Cut apart the days and months of the Elvish calendar, sundering time itself), Nonexistent Physiology (Through the Madness of Akatosh, Pelinal is capable of surviving the act of isolating himself from the Godhead and ceasing to exist in all levels, becoming independent from the Dream itself), Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (As a Shezarrine, he was unaffected by the Dragon Break of Middle Dawn, which affected the entirety of the Mundus and was caused by the Staff of Towers completely removing the influence of the Aedra from it. As a Divine Spirit incarnate, he also doesn't perceive time linearly to begin with) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Was considered Cyrod's greatest and most powerful Warrior in ancient times of the First Era, to the point where most of his feats were dismissed as folktale hyperbole by historians despite being literal fact. Far above The Champion of Cyrodiil, with The Prophet describing the act of donning Pelinal’s relics and becoming his “embodiment” through Mantling as being incomparably above any other feat the former had accomplished in his life, a statement substantiated by the sheer power of Umaril the Unfeathered, who was far above the Champion of Cyrodill to the extent it was deemed impossible for them to resist his strikes without donning the Divine Crusader’s armor. As such, Pelinal should be above Ayleid Sorcerers such as Houtern and Lord Myndhal, both of whom contributed to the creation of the Golden Path, a pocket dimension containing stars and nebulae within itself), possibly far higher (When enraged, Pelinal was able to cleave a month of time off the elvish calendar, literally erasing those days from history and causing the previous month to be inexplicably stretched). Outerverse level with the Madness (By falling into Madness, Pelinal enters a state described as "Like when the dream no longer needs its dreamer." where he isolates himself from the rest of the Godhead's Dream and ceases to exist on all levels but survives in spite of that, and proceeds to erase everything in his surrounds from the Godhead's Dream as well, reducing the very land around him to pure nonexistent Void) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Immensely above dragons such as Odahviing, who can cross Skyrim in seconds, and should also be much faster than skilled Ansei who can react and swing their swords in microseconds), likely far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class (Single-handedly defeated Umaril the Unfeathered in a weakened, injured state and tore apart his armour, something which was deemed to be impossible to accomplish by the likes of the Champion of Cyrodiil) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Vastly above the Hero of Kvatch, with his Relics having been blessed by the Eight Divines themselves in order to resist the full power of Umaril the Unfeathered) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several Hundreds of Kilometers with the Madness Standard Equipment: His Holy Relics Intelligence: Very High. As Divine Spirit and Aspect of Lorkhan, Pelinal possesses vast metaphysical knowledge and deep comprehension over the nature of existence itself. Perceives time non-linearly, and has incarnated numerous times over Tamriel's history, from the early Merethic Era to the late Third Era, and as such holds thousands of years of experience and gathered knowledge. A legendary warrior who was fundamental to the destruction of the Ayleid Empire. However, Pelinal is bloodthirsty and often insane, and his judgement and intellect is often clouded by his wrath and madness. Weaknesses: Cannot control his Madness. Gallery PelinalCrusader.png PelinalConceptArt.jpg PelinalBeyondSkyrim.png SongOfPelinal.jpg PelinalUmaril.jpg PelinalUmaril2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Androids Category:Animal Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Crazy Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Demigods Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Knights Category:Mace Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Rage Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Robots Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Sword Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1